


Primis Tenebris

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/F, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Vampires, Light Angst, Romance, Sparkly vampire Joan, Twilight Inspired FreakyTits AU, Twilight References, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: When Vera first meets the mysterious Governor Joan Ferguson, she immediately feels an attraction. But there's something not quite right with the Governor, and Vera is determined to find out. Even if it means she puts herself in danger.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vinegar_Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vinegar_Freak).



> A fellow mutual on twitter wondered what it would be like to have a Wentworth Twilight AU, and I said I'd love to try that with FreakyTits. So this is going to be a FT version of Twilight with some nods and references to the books/movies, but it's also going to be my own take on it so I don't want to make it completely the same. I love vampires too much to pass it up lol. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Note: Since Twilight takes place in Forks, WA I just wanted to still pay homage to the name of the town it took place in, even if there is no such place as Forks in Australia lol.

_I’d never really given much thought to how I would die, but I suppose dying for the one you love is a nice way to go…_

I was told a Deputy Governor position was open in Forks. It was hard for me to move to another place, especially a place like Forks where it rained almost every day. As much as I would miss the sunshine in Melbourne, I knew this would be a good opportunity for me.

It would help me get away from my mother as well. I’ve taken care of her for too long now, and it’s time I did something for myself.

Forecast said it would be a little sunny in the next couple of days anyway. So dealing with the rain wouldn’t be so bad, I guess.

Walking into the prison, I found my way to the officer’s lounge and nervously introduced myself to the other officers that I’d be working with. The ones that stood out the most were Will Jackson, Matthew Fletcher, Linda Miles, and Jake Stewart. 

“Welcome to Wentworth,” Jake said enthusiastically. I smiled, albeit awkwardly. I’m not used to being the center of attention.

“Thank you…”

“Have you met Governor Ferguson yet?” Linda asked her.

“No, I haven’t. I’m supposed to in about 20 minutes though. What is she like?”

The four officers exchanged an odd look. “She’s... professional, polite, and very no nonsense. Usually sticks to herself so she’s a bit of a loner.”

“I look forward to meeting her then.” Usually in the past, I remember meeting the Governor of the prison right away, but it was odd to not meet her now. 

“I can give you a tour if you’d like. I know this prison like the back of my hand,” Fletcher said, giving her a wink and a smile. If he’s flirting with me, I’m not interested.

“Don’t you have to go do the special spend?” Jake asked.

Fletcher glared at him. “I’m not going to do that job.”

“And why is that, Mr. Fletcher?” A new voice asked, soft and low but spoken with authority.

I felt drawn to that voice, and I wasn’t sure why. Even the smell in the air changed. Something sweet and feminine. When I turned around, I found myself looking at a very tall woman. Slim but with a strong build and curvaceous figure. She was very pale, with dark eyes and almost jet black hair. The silver streaks made her appear a little older, but her skin was so smooth with very little wrinkles that it was hard to tell if she was older than me or the same age. She immediately looked down at me, and her eyes widened in such a way that I felt she was glaring at me. 

Did I do or say something? Did she not like me? She was staring at me with such an intensity that it made me feel a little uncomfortable. A slight breeze hit my neck, making the wisps of my hair move against my face from my French twist. 

The Governor’s nostrils flared as she looked up and barked, “Close that window! You’ll let in a chill and it’s supposed to rain soon.”

The other officers quickly went to close the window, and I continued to stare into her eyes. The Governor lifted a hand to her nose, breathing in deeply before lowering it. Does she think I stink?

“Mr. Fletcher, unless the Y chromosome prevents you from pushing a trolley, both men and women will do the special spend from now on.”

I thought I should introduce myself since we’d be working closer together and I held out my hand towards her. “I’m Vera Bennett, it’s nice to finally meet you,” I said and smiled.

She stared at me, looking almost as if she was going to be sick. “Yes, Ms. Bennett, I know who you are,” she said tightly.

“Should I go over my duties in your office or--”

“I’m very busy at the moment, Ms. Bennett. I will have to speak with you later,” she said and quickly left. 

I was at a loss for words. I lifted my arm a little, trying to subtly smell my armpits. I didn’t think I had any odor. I don’t know why she looked at me like she couldn’t stand to be in the room with me. I peeked out the door, watching as Governor Ferguson walked away, and before she turned a corner, I saw her head turn to the side. Her eyes slowly made contact with mine, and I don’t know what I saw in her eyes. There was something there… it was almost hungry. But that didn’t make any sense. She also looked at me with hate and fear. But why would she be afraid of me? Then again, I haven’t always fit in with my peers. I’m awkward and a little introverted, so I guess I’m not surprised that someone like her would find something wrong with me. I just didn’t understand what that was.

“Vera, do you want me to give you a tour?” Jake asked. As much as I wanted to see the rest of the prison, I wanted to see where the Governor was going.

“Maybe later, I have to go speak to the Governor,” I said, and quickly followed her. 

“Ms. Bennett, I told you I’m very busy. Please go back and speak with Officer Jackson about your rotation,” she said sternly. I jumped, not even realizing she knew I was behind her. I didn’t think I was that close.

“I’m sorry, Governor, I just--”

“Ms. Bennett, if this is going to be a problem, maybe I need another Deputy Governor at this prison,” she said seriously. I was shocked, not expecting such an answer. I didn’t know what to say, and she kept staring at me, searching my face as she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I’m sorry, I-I-I didn’t mean to do that,” I stammered.

She shook her head and lifted her hand. “No, I’m sorry, I just feel a bit overwhelmed with work and dealing with a new transfer is a lot of paperwork.” She took in a deep breath, almost as if she was holding it and spoke quickly. “I will speak to you later, Vera.” Turning on her heel, she walked away faster than before and this time she didn’t look back.

Completely confused, I didn’t know what to do. Would she really try and fire me over that? It was such a strong, almost inappropriate reaction. I was just curious. I don’t know why I felt hurt now, and why I felt the need for her to like me. She’s my boss so I shouldn’t care that much other than hoping for a civil and professional work environment. I swallowed against the lump in my throat, and wondered if maybe coming here was a mistake.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped, slowly turning around to see Jake standing near me. “Don’t let her get to you, Vera. She’s not like other people. Hardly ever talks to anyone else outside of work, and even at work it’s not unless she absolutely has to. Very rare that she ever makes any kind of small talk. She’s… nice but very cold.”

“You’ll have a break from her in a couple days anyway. It won’t be raining that day, and it’ll be sunny.”

“What do you mean?”

Jake pursed his lips. “Whenever the weather is nice and sunny out, the Governor doesn’t come to work. I think she must enjoy some days off when the weather is nice, but I’ve always found it… odd.”

I furrowed my brows. It wasn’t unusual for anyone to take time off, but it was rather unusual if it happened that often when there was something like the weather changing.

“Come on, I’ll show you around,” Jake said and even though she wanted to continue more of the conversation about the Governor, she followed him and allowed him to show her the rest of the prison.

* * *

Hours later, I wanted to speak to her despite how she reacted. Maybe she was just having a bad day. I paused outside of her office door and waited a minute before I knocked.

“Come in,” she called.

I slowly made my way in, and without even looking up she said, “You can come closer, Ms. Bennett. I promise I won’t bite.”

I nodded and walked up to her desk. “I think we got off on the wrong foot, Governor. I’m sorry about earlier. I hope we can have a good working relationship.” I wanted to kick myself. I didn’t know how else to voice how I felt but that I hope we can work well together.

She stared at me rather intensely again, her eyes almost burning into my soul. God, I’m so dramatic. Her expression then changed to a mix of confusion and curiosity. I watched as she interlaced her fingers, regarding me thoughtfully.

“I appreciate that, Vera. I’m sorry about earlier as well. You caught me at a bad moment, and for that I’m a little embarrassed. Why don’t you sit down?”

I slowly sat and she leaned forward slightly, closing her eyes as she seemed to be holding her breath again before letting it out. It was odd behavior but I suppose she might be just as awkward with people as I am.

“Thank you, Governor.”

“Please call me Joan.” She smiled at me, and I don’t know why but the shy awkwardness of the smile was very endearing. “So… are you enjoying the rain?”

What a random question to ask me. Out of all the things to talk about at Wentworth, she asked me this? I laughed nervously.

“What?” Joan asked, curiosity and amusement in her eyes.

“We work together in a prison and this is my first day, and you’re asking me about the weather?”

She looked mildly embarrassed, but there was still a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. “Yeah… I guess I am,” she said simply.

“It’s... wet. It definitely takes some getting used to,” I answered truthfully.

She chuckled. “I’m sure it would. You’re from Melbourne, is that correct?”

“Yes, I’m used to the weather there. Not this constant, almost depressing rain.”

Joan smiled, looking down at her hands. “It can be a little depressing, but after a while you get used to it.”

I found myself staring into her deeply dark eyes, and admiring the softness of her mouth, the smoothness of her skin. It was strange because I’ve only had some curiosity about romantic relationships with women, but nothing this strong. It was almost like something was pulling me to her… like a magnet.

Before I knew it, I was saying the stupidest thing to her. “This is going to sound strange, but you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met,” I said quietly.

She furrowed her brows, moving closer to sit next to me. “Neither are you. I’m usually very good at reading people, but I’m finding it a little more difficult with you,” Joan said softly. Her face was close to mine, and I wanted to kiss her. It was the scariest thought I’ve had because I’ve never been this impulsive but whatever was happening, I couldn’t control it.

“I’m um… finding it hard not to… um, not to do something I shouldn’t,” I finished lamely.

Joan tilted her head. “I feel the same way,” she whispered, and she was so close now that I felt her soft breath on my lips. “You shouldn’t want this,” she said, stroking a finger along my cheek. Her touch was soft but very cold. I didn’t know what was happening, but all I knew was that I wanted her. I needed her to kiss me.

Her cool lips brushed my cheek and she quickly pulled back and grit her teeth. “We shouldn’t. It’s not a good idea to do this. You’d be better off without… this,” she said tersely. 

“I don’t understand,” I said, feeling frustrated and confused, but also a little sad.

Her eyes searched my face, and she moved behind her desk again, almost to keep a safe distance from me. 

“No, you don’t, and it’s better that way,” she said cryptically. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you.”

She laughed without mirth. “You couldn’t ever offend me, Vera. That’s the problem. I’m not good for you so it’s best for you to forget this ever happened tonight.”

I swallowed, shaking my head in frustration. “I’m not sure what happened, but I’m not going to forget it,” I said seriously.

She frowned, and I left her office and gathered my things to leave for the day. As I stood outside my car, I turned around to see her staring at me from the gates. I waved and she slowly began to walk towards me.

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

“I just wanted to make sure you made it to your car safely. There are so many dangers that you don’t know anything about. You need to be careful.”

“I’ll be okay,” I said.

She sighed, appearing exasperated as she stepped forward and cupped my cheek. “This is against my better judgment,” she whispered.

“What is?” I asked, my heart pounding so loud I wondered if she heard it.

Her full lips pressed against mine, kissing me gently, almost cautiously. I sighed into her mouth and kissed her back. Her mouth and touch were cold as ice, but she still burned me with her kiss. I lifted my hands to her arms to steady myself as she pressed me against the car. It began to rain, and I didn’t care. It was almost sexier in the rain. She kissed me harder, more passionately and I was breathless as she broke the kiss, pulling back and staring at me.

She was breathing hard, touching her mouth with her fingertips. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“What? Why not?” It was the best kiss I’ve ever had and she didn’t think she should have done it?! Then another thought occurred to me, and I looked away from her. “Did you… did you not like it?”

Her eyes softened, and she stroked a fingertip along my cheek down to my jaw. “Oh, Vera, I want nothing more than to kiss you again, but I shouldn’t. This can’t ever happen again.”

I felt tears prick my eyes, and I quickly blinked them back. “Why can’t it? What’s wrong with me?”

“There is nothing wrong with you. It’s me. I have to go now, Vera,” she said sadly.

I watched as she walked away, and I stood there stupidly as she left me hurt and confused in the pouring rain. I shivered and got into my car, sniffling a little.

As I looked back at her before she went inside, she turned and looked at me again. I sighed, feeling determination as I started my car.

It’s not over. Not after a kiss like that and by the look in Joan’s eyes, she knew it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on making this fic a long one, but I do think I'm going to try and make it a few chapters. Maybe 3... I'll see as I write more. I hope people liked that who love FreakyTits and are also fans of vampires and/or Twilight. And I also hope even if you haven't watched or read Twilight, that you still found my version of it enjoyable to read. I'll try to write more to this story as soon as I can since we're getting closer to Halloween. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so bad at updating fics lately and now it's almost Christmas, sorry! ^_^;; Hope you enjoy! :)

Jake wasn’t kidding when he said that the Governor would be gone for a few days. But I was surprised that she was gone for two weeks. I was a little irritated that she left me with so much paperwork as I scrambled to function in my new role as Deputy Governor. And not to mention, I hadn’t heard from her since we kissed. I’d like to think she hadn’t left because of me, but it was hard not to wonder if the reason she was gone was because of me. 

I shouldn’t focus so much on it, but I can’t get her out of my head. At least I have the other officers to help me, even if their behavior has been a little annoying at times. Will Jackson was the most helpful, and I found myself really enjoying working with him, and started to even consider him a friend.

It was almost time for lunch so I decided to take a break and head for the officer’s lounge. I didn’t bring much other than a sandwich, pretzels, and water. Will joined me as he pulled out some pasta for his lunch. “How’s it going today, Vera?” He asked in a friendly tone. 

“It’s going okay, I guess. I wasn’t expecting Governor Ferguson to be gone this long.” 

Will lifted his brow, and took a few bites of his pasta before he answered. “Yes, it’s a bit unusual but we’ve gotten used to it. She’s a very private woman. Extremely polite and professional, but sometimes I…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“Sometimes what?” I asked curiously.

Will seemed to think it over before he answered and spoke quietly. “I’m not sure what it is exactly, but there’s something off about the Governor, and I don’t think she likes me too much.”

“What makes you think that?”

He shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

I wanted to ask more, but Jake, Fletch, and Linda sat down at the table. “What’s up Vera?” Fletch asked.

I smiled awkwardly. “Not much. How are you?”

Linda nudged him. “Let her eat, Fletch. I’m sure she’s exhausted since she took over the Governor’s job. Even though I could have done the same,” she mumbled. 

I bit my lip. “Um, I could always use some help.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just surprised she dumped all of that on you.”

“Hey Vera, I know Ferguson is coming back tomorrow. If you have some free time over the weekend, we were thinking of going to La Push,” Jake said.

“La Push?”

“It’s a nice beach. Will’s family doesn’t live too far from there either.”

“I mean, I guess I could.”

“Great!” Jake said. 

I wanted to roll my eyes because I just wanted to stay home. I was tired and didn’t really want to socialize, but I also knew it would be good for me to get out. I thought too much about her and needed a distraction.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and I couldn’t wait to get home. Will walked with me out to my car and got onto his motorcycle. “You ready for La Push?” He asked.

“Yeah. Are you going to be there?”

“Of course. Just bring something warm because it’ll be a little cold.”

I nodded, and a thought occurred to me. “Hey, how would you feel if I invited the Governor along? I thought it could be a nice way to get to know her outside of work.”

Will’s smile faded as he pulled on his helmet. “She doesn’t come to La Push.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t? Maybe we could try another beach then.” 

He shook his head. “No, she really only keeps to herself. And I think she spends time with her brothers and sisters on the weekends. Anyway, it’s not just Joan. None of the Fergusons come to La Push.”

“Why not?” 

He got off his bike and walked closer to me. “It’s stupid... but my family thinks they’re the Cold Ones.”

“The Cold Ones? What is that, exactly?”

He shrugged. “It’s a silly myth but they won’t allow them to set foot in our area. According to them, this was many years ago and they’ve agreed to never come to La Push.”

“That still doesn’t explain what the Cold Ones are,” I said, raising my brow.

“Well, my family still thinks we descended from wolves so it’s probably complete bullshit. Anyway, I have to get going, Vera. It’s just a stupid fairytale. Don’t pay any attention to it.”

“Um… okay.” I watched as he left on his bike, and wondered just what exactly he was talking about.

* * *

Driving home, I remembered I didn’t have much to eat and figured I should stop by the grocery store. Getting out of my car, I noticed there was a small bookstore not too far away. 

_I could make a little detour and check this place out first._

Slowly stepping foot into the place, I smiled and looked around. It was small but cozy. A few people sat in some chairs as they read and sipped a cup of coffee. I made my way through the bookshelves, and as I turned the corner I came to a sudden stop.

There she was looking as graceful and beautiful as ever. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, the silver streaks glinting in the light. She slowly turned towards me, her nostrils flaring a little before her eyes softened. 

“Hello, Vera. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

There was something a little different about her, and I didn’t know what it was until I stepped closer. Her eyes were a soft golden amber, and I could have sworn the last time I saw her they were completely black. 

She smiled at me, and I almost closed my eyes at the smell of her perfume. Why did she always smell so good?

“I was just on my way home from work, and I saw this place and decided to check it out.”

“Ah, it’s one of my favorite places,” Joan said. 

“What are you reading?” I asked, even more curious as to what she'd be interested in reading.

“Oh, it’s a favorite of mine. I was thinking of reading it again. _Interview With the Vampire_ by Anne Rice.”

“I’ve never read that one, but I’ve heard it’s quite good.”

“It is! It's a gothic fantasy horror. It's a very entertaining read, if you’re into that sort of thing that is,” she said, her eyes twinkling.

“I’ll have to read it sometime then,” I said smiling.

“I’ll get it for you. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” she said warmly.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that! I can buy it myself, really,” I stammered.

Joan shook her head. “Nonsense. Consider it a thank you for filling in for me the last two weeks. Just let me know what you think of it,” she said and winked.

“Okay,” I said shyly. “Thank you, I look forward to reading it.” 

I couldn’t stop staring at her eyes. They were extremely beautiful, but weren’t the same as before and I wanted to know why. “Your eyes… they’re different. They were black before. Did you get contacts?” 

She frowned and shook her head. “I think it’s just how the lighting catches them differently. They probably seemed darker last time because my uniform is black.”

I raised my brow. I really didn’t think that was the case but decided to let it go. Maybe I was imagining things…

“Hmm… well, they’re a beautiful color,” I said and felt my ears getting hot. I knew I was blushing and I tried to make it stop.

She stepped even closer to me, and stroked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “Thank you, but I think your eyes are even more beautiful.”

I stopped breathing when her fingertips gently brushed my cheek. “Um, thank you. I’m glad to see you’re back. Did you have a nice time away?”

“Yes, I did. I hope you weren’t too overwhelmed in my absence. I know I left you with a lot of work, and I’m sorry. It was a family emergency and I had to go deal with it.” 

“Oh no! Is everything all right?”

“Yes, everything is fine now. In fact, why don’t you take the day off tomorrow? You deserve it.”

I was extremely tired but I didn’t want to admit to it either. “I’m able to still work tomorrow if you need me.”

“I insist. It was a long two weeks, I’m sure. Everyone needs a little time off, and I shouldn’t be the only one who is allowed to do that so often.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” I said, blushing even harder as I yawned.

She purchased the book and handed it to me as she gave a lopsided smile. “Here is your book. That yawn is even more of a reason for you to have a break. Please rest and I’ll see you in a couple days.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it, and thank you for the book! Have a good evening, Gov--I mean, Joan.”

She placed her hand on my arm, and I almost shivered at the cool touch. “You as well, Vera,” she said softly.

As I was about to leave, I stopped. I wanted more… needed more from her. “Um, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner tonight?”

Her eyes widened in surprise before she slowly smiled at me, nodding her head. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the latest update and I will definitely try and update this again as soon as I can! Please be patient, and I promise I'll finish the fic no matter what. :)
> 
> By the way, La Push is a beach area around Forks, WA in the Twilight series. It's also a land that the Quileute people lived on in the books/movies. I couldn't see Jake or Fletch as the character of Jacob Black in Twilight, so Will seemed like somewhat of a good enough fit since they have a good friendship in Wentworth (and I like Will better as a character than Jake and Fletch lol) so there is that little connection to the series for this AU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry I took this long to update this story! It's not overly long, but I hope the length somewhat makes up for the long wait.

I shivered as I waited outside the restaurant. Joan hadn’t arrived yet, and I don’t know why I didn’t go inside. I worried that someone like her wouldn’t show up. Why embarrass myself if I get stood up?

She was running a little late, and it was rather strange since she always showed up early for work. I sighed and walked towards my car. Pulling out my phone, I wondered if I should text her.

I bit my lip, and began typing out a text. _Is everything okay? Should we reschedule?_

I waited as I stared down at my phone, and looked up briefly at the sound of screeching tires. A car was heading straight towards me, with no chance of slowing down. I froze, my heart stopping as I closed my eyes in anticipation of the end. 

I yelped as I felt the jolt of the car. Perhaps it missed me because all I heard was the sound of the crash. I breathed harshly, and I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes as I stared up at Joan. Her eyes were wide with fear, her other hand holding the car back, and the door was crushed… as if she did the damage herself. But that’s impossible.

I blinked in confusion, and she gracefully stood and backed me away from the car. A young man opened the door, his face as white as a sheet.

“I’m s-so sorry, I completely l-lost control of the car!”

Joan held my elbow, and looked in his direction. She narrowed her eyes, her nostrils flaring. “You’ve been drinking,” she hissed.

“No, I swear I only had--”

“You shouldn’t be out here! You could have killed her!” 

“Please I’m sorry, I didn’t think--”

“Shut up!” Joan barked, and took a picture of his license plate. His hands shook when he took out his wallet. She grabbed it and pulled out his driver’s license and snapped a picture of that as well. “I hope you have insurance, Tyler.”

I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I stood in a complete daze, watching while they exchanged insurance information. It seemed like it took forever until he was finally gone. Joan looked down at me with a worried expression, her hand gently stroking my hair.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

I stared into her golden amber eyes, trying to make sense of everything that happened tonight. 

“Maybe I should take you to the hospital,” she murmured. 

I snap out of my daze. “No, I’m not hurt. You don’t need to do that. Can we just get out of here?”

“Where would you like to go?” Joan asked.

“Somewhere quiet. I’m hungry but I don’t want to see the prying eyes of everyone in there.”

Joan frowned. “Surely it would only be because they’re concerned about your wellbeing. You were almost hit by that car afterall.”

“I just don’t like being the center of attention. It’s embarrassing.” 

“Very well. I can take you to another restaurant. Does Italian still sound appetizing?” 

I give her a small smile, feeling my body relax. “That sounds perfect. But wait, we drove separate cars. I don’t--”

“I can drive us, and then we’ll bring you back here,” Joan said, moving to open the door to her car.

I hesitated before I got in, watching her as she gracefully walked around to the driver’s side. “Ready to go?” She asked softly.

I nodded, and glanced at her as she drove. Her lips twitched as her eyes flitted towards me. “What is it?”

I blushed, turning to look at the road. “You saved my life back there, but I’m still unsure how it happened. No way anyone would be able to just appear in front of the car like that. The door was smashed in. How did you do that?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Vera. I had just arrived and pulled you out of the way.”

“No, you weren’t there yet. I was watching for you, and suddenly you were right there in front of me. And your strength… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Joan shook her head and laughed lightly. “It was dark, and adrenaline can sometimes do that. I pulled you out of the way. Nothing too remarkable about that.”

“No, I saw you!”

“You saw… what? Exactly?”

“You came out of nowhere and y-you pushed the van; the door was completely crushed!”

“I think you’ve just had a long day Vera, and were given quite the scare. Your eyes were playing tricks on you. And… no one would believe you anyway,” Joan murmured in a frustrated tone.

“I wouldn’t have told anyone,” I say quietly. “I just want to understand.”

Joan sighed. “It’s better that you didn’t.”

Before I knew it, we were already at the restaurant. Joan slid out of the car and opened the door for me, waiting patiently. “I think you’ll feel better once you’ve had something to eat,” she said gently.

The lights were low creating an ambient setting, and I couldn’t help but smile at the candles at our table. Joan sat across from me, staring at me with a curious intensity. She smiled, her soft amber eyes almost glowing. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

I bit my lip and nodded. “It’s better than what I chose tonight, that’s for sure. I’m starving, how about you?”

“I’m actually not very hungry. If you don’t mind, we can share whatever you’re having.”

“Are you sure?”

Joan looked at the waitress who was taking their order, shaking her head and giving a sly grin. “Yes, I’m absolutely sure. I’ll be fine with whatever you eat.”

“Do you like raviolis?”

There was a slight twinkle in Joan’s eyes. “Of course.”

* * *

We talked about the agenda for the following weeks at the prison, our day at work, and running into each other at the bookstore. I couldn’t help but notice she barely ate anything. I guess she really wasn’t that hungry like she said. Still… it was a little odd considering she was willing to have dinner with me.

“Have some more, I’m getting full.” 

She hesitated and slowly took a bite, but there was some tension in her eyes that I couldn’t place. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, I just haven’t had anything this rich in a long time.”

“Would you want to get something to eat somewhere else? Something that’s a little easier on your palate?” I didn’t want her to not feel well.

She had a mischievous look in her eyes. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m perfectly fine. I’m much more interested in conversation. Are you… enjoying being here with me?” 

“Yes, I am. I hope we can do this again.” Joan reaches over to place her hand over mine. Her touch is as cold as ice.

“I want that as well, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Why the hell is she holding my hand then? I wonder, but instead keep my expression neutral. “Why not?”

“I’m not who you think I am, and it would be much safer for you if we were just colleagues.”

I start to pull my hand back, but she holds on gently but firmly. Her thumb gliding over mine, I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks. 

“I think you should let go of my hand then,” I say seriously.

Joan swallows and her nostrils flare. I watch as she lifts her hand to her mouth for a moment. She closes her eyes as she inhales deeply before bringing her hand down to her side. I can’t tell if she somehow thinks I still have some type of odor, or if she’s just very… peculiar. 

“Do I… I’ve never thought to ask this, but do I smell or something? This is the second time you’ve done this. You don’t have to be around me if that’s the case,” I stammered.

Joan looks startled before she starts laughing. “No, you don’t have any kind of horrible odor. In fact, I find your scent quite… delectable.”

She really is strange. I smirk at her playfully. “Were you smelling my perfume or something?”

She cocks her head. “If I was, would that be a problem?”

“Um… no. I just -- I’m sorry I don’t know what to make of you.”

“I feel the same. I’ve never known anyone like you, and not only are you beautiful but you’re quite irresistible to me. It’s me who is having a hard time staying away from you, even though I know I should.”

“I want to get closer to you, but everything about you is a mystery. I know the strength you used to push the car out of the way wasn’t just adrenaline. I don’t know what it is… but I’m starting to have some theories.”

Her brow lifts in amusement. “Oh? And what are those?”

“Maybe you have some powers of some kind. Like a superhero. I understand why you’d want to hide that but I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

There is a thoughtful expression on Joan’s face, her lips curving into a lopsided smile. “What if I told you that I’m not a superhero? What if I’m more like the villain?”

I can’t help a small feeling of anxiety in the pit of my stomach. But despite that feeling, there’s also a strange affinity towards her. “Well, that doesn’t matter to me. I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

“You don’t know what I’m capable of, Vera,” she said quietly.

“Let me be the judge of that. I like spending time with you and I know you do with me, despite what you’re trying to do. Do you… ever think about our kiss?”

She takes my hand again, gently stroking her finger along my palm. “Everyday,” she says softly. 

“Me too,” I say, blushing.

Joan clears her throat, and she looks almost angry before her expression softens. “Vera, I hate to say this, but we should really get going since it’s late. Let me drive you back.” 

“Okay but you’re not getting out of this, you know that right?”

“You really should let this go,” she said quite irritated. 

“No, I’m not,” I said, feeling even more stubborn.

“Being with me leads to nothing but disappointmenT,” she said sullenly.

“I'll take my chances.”

“As you wish,” she grumbles. I can tell she’s annoyed as she puts on some classical music, not speaking to me at all. Well, this is going to be a long and awkward ride back, I think as I roll my eyes.

* * *

Arriving at the other restaurant, Joan helps me out of the car and quickly grabs me. I gasp as she holds me close, and I notice her glaring at a group of men loitering around. 

“Hey baby!” One of them calls, winking at me.

Joan’s lips twitch and she holds me tightly, her fingers almost a bruising grip. “Joan, easy,” I whisper. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, loosening her grip. “Better?”

“Yes, much better,” I say, wrapping my arms around her waist.

“I’m going to follow you home.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do,” she says firmly, looking at the group of men again. “You don’t know what they’re thinking,” she says, almost growling.

“And you do?” 

She looks down at me, her expression very cautious before she nods slowly. “You don’t know the disgusting things they’re thinking. I’d rip them apart if I could.”

“You can read minds?!” I whisper.

She lifts her finger to silence me and nods. “I’ve said too much already. Let’s go.”

I glance at her behind me in the rearview mirror as she follows me home. I remember her speeding when I was in her car, and I hope she’s not annoyed that I’m going the speed limit. As I arrive home and park my car, she slowly steps out and walks me to my door.

She looks down at me with an unreadable expression, and I smile at her to somewhat relieve the tension between us. “I had a nice time, did you?”

Joan smiles back, her features softer as she holds me closer. “I had a wonderful time. I think maybe we can do this… if we just take things slow.”

“Sounds good,” I whisper as she cups my neck, her lips lingering near mine. 

I run my fingers through her hair, and the tension in her body slowly melts away. She smiles and kisses me sweetly. “Goodnight, Vera,” she says and kisses me again, this time more passionately. I wrap my arms tighter around her neck as a small moan escapes her throat. Her mouth skims my neck, kissing it gently before she pulls away, sighing. “I should go before I lose control.”

“Okay,” I say breathlessly, watching as she gets into her car. I touch my mouth, remembering the softness of her lips. “Goodnight, Joan,” I say quietly.

She turns her head in my direction before she backs out, and smiles playfully. I wave at her, standing stupidly outside my house.

I slowly open my door, pressing my back against it as I step inside. My heartbeat is slowly going back to normal and I have to remind myself to take a deep breath. I have so many questions, but all I can think about is how turned on I feel. 

I hear a chime from my phone and I look down to see she’s left me a text.

_You have no idea how much I crave you…_

Oh, god I’m going to need a cold shower tonight. I wait a few seconds before I text back.

_Everything about you intoxicates me._

She doesn’t text back again, and I find myself drifting asleep in my warm bed. Dreaming of her sweet lips, I slowly open my eyes and squint at the corner of my room. A willowy figure stands there. The eyes glowing like embers, and her dark hair cascading down her shoulders. I raise my hand towards her.

“Joan?” I whisper. I rub my eyes and turn on my light trying to see more clearly, but there is no one there. I’m just imagining things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoyed that! I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter. <3
> 
> If you'd like to know what Joan was listening to in the car, I imagine she'd listen to some of Reverie by Debussy. Here is a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRjllL-MP0U&ab_channel=AleksandrSolzenicyn


End file.
